bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tricksteroffools
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rapture Radio page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 09:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Every editor finds some way to contribute to the Wiki and leave their mark. Thanks for your work with the quotes on a lot of the pages. Thanks also for being flexible. Unownshipper (talk) 04:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to again commend you on the work you've done on adding the quotes on the various articles in the Wiki. Your attention to detail is giving the site a cohesive look and a touch of panache as little bits of the story are shared via the quotes. :The grand majority of the newly-added quotes have been spot on, while one or two have been slightly lacking. I would say that there should be no quotes from the novel, but I actually like the one you added for The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern. Your best ones are the ones that are brief yet impactful and highly relevant to the particular location. Of course, it's not just my opinion that matters. Thanks again. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your feedback. One question, where does the quote from The Rapture Memorial Museum come from precisely? ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:06, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I see, that explains why I didn't remember it from the game. It's not necessary to remove it, I just added the novel icon. Perhaps it could be improved upon (though I don't remember too many specific lines from that area), but don't let it hamper you from the work your doing on articles lacking quotes entirely. :::Unownshipper (talk) 23:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::None in particular, I'll leave it to your discerning eye. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 00:10, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Removed Content Thank you for your contributions to the BioShock 2 Removed Content page. One question I have regarding the edit to the Grace Holloway section. You mention the concept art of a poster with Grace and "Stanley." Do you really think that's supposed to be Grace's partner or did they just put Stanley Poole there as a placeholder image so they could test the look of the poster? Unownshipper (talk) 06:37, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :That's okay, you don't have to scan a new version. In fact, we should avoid scanning anything out of the Art book for fear of violating the copyright. Images already posted online are okay. :Anyways…you're right that it doesn't look like Stanley, but the woman in the picture only vaguely looks like Grace as well. Recall that this image is found in the Siren Alley section of the book and that, at one point Siren Alley and Pauper's Drop would have been one large level. My point is that this is probably VERY old concept art when the characters and ideas were all still coming together and I think it's too much of a coincidence that someone named "Stanley" appeared alongside her unless it's supposed to be Poole. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Choosing Just the Right Words Hey, I'm asking all the regular and semi-regular contributors if they can help me come up with labels to finish up the BioShock 2 part of the Splicer models' appearance section. Would you kindly sheck out my blog and propose a line if you have any in mind: User blog:Unownshipper/Choosing Just the Right Words Thanks, Unownshipper (talk) 03:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Quick Question. Was it you, Shacob, or someone else who started the narrative project for the BioShock 2 Multiplayer pages? Unownshipper (talk) 07:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :No, no problems. I just wanted to be sure I was crediting the correct individual. Would you please see the note I left on ZanyDragon's Talk. I'm concerned we could be hit with an rush of useless articles that will just need to be deleted soon. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on Booker DeWitt page I'm sorry that I'm only just now logging on to the Wiki, what impressive damage trolls can do in such a short time. It seems that our fellow contributors have undone Lord Winthrop's childish vandalism. If only I were an Admin I certianly would ban him from the site, but sadly I can't. I will however talk to Willbachbakal and make sure that appropriate actions are taken. Thanks for notifying me. Unownshipper (talk) 02:10, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Multiplayer Images I'd honestly love to, but unless another one of the contributors uses Game Ranger (AKA the software Mac users use to acess Multiplayer) I can't even get past the game lobby. At this point, I can't do any more that coordinate the process. I need a fellow mac user or an alternative means of entry. Unownshipper (talk) 06:54, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:59, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't know when I'll be available, mostly if I continue to upload unused diaries and radio messages on the wiki instead. Still just in case, you can contact me through my steam tag: pauolo54. Pauolo (talk) 09:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ban Request I've banned the IP address, so hopefully that should mean an end to soft drink-related vandalism. --Willbachbakal (talk) 07:06, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Links Thanks for helping to standardize the wiki by adding all of the main page links. Unownshipper (talk) 03:25, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Rapture Businesses I had a quick question about the recent additions to the Rapture Businesses article. So clearly the "Cabins of Arcadia" title is just speculative (we know they exist, but we don't have a proper name for them), but what about "The Arcadia Grain Company" and "Vegetables of Arcadia?" Are those proper names and where are they seen/ what game are they from. If they aren't proper names, I'm interested in creating a "non-certified name" reference, but I need to know for certain. As for what game they're from that's in deference to UpgradeTech's desire for more detailed tracking of businesses. I'm also concerned about the "Fruits of Arcadia," but that's another issue. Unownshipper (talk) 23:48, January 4, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, I labeled Cabins of Arcadia since there wasn't a given name for them and put Vegetables of Arcadia as I saw Fruits of Arcadia there. As for the Arcadia Grain Company, there was this on a box or crate found in Fontaine's Department Store I believe. ::Ok, thanks for confirming. I'm going to remove the Veg of Arca since that's more supposition. We can strongly asume that the vegetables grown in Arcadia were sold to the public, yet for all we know, those were privately rented out plots. If that's the case, the "Veg of Arc" is not an actual business, it'd be "farmland of Arcadia." ::The Arcadia Cabins on the other hand can only be rented out for vacations (or private residence), so it is a public business. I think "fruits of Arc" on the other hand is a brand. I think I've seen the label, I just don't remember where. Tanks again for thee response. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:48, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Quotes You did a wonderful job on the various quotes you placed! It really improves those articles. Keep up the good work! Mainframe98 (talk) 21:03, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :What I'm about to suggest might be a lot of menial work, but I hope you'll agree with it. :I'm pretty sure that there isn't a policy on quotes on this site, but I think we should make it so that none of the quotes link to the speaker. Note how the Frank Fontaine article opens with a quote said by Andrew Ryan. On the Andrew Ryan page, there's a quote from Ryan. The Fontaine page links to Ryan, the Ryan page does not. On many character's page, the opening quote is said that character. Naturally, you can't hyperlink to the very page that's the subject of the link. :This might seem obsessive compulsive, but it's annoying me that there's inconsistency regarding the quotes' link's appearance throughout the Wiki. Some are linked, some aren't. On top of all that, the speaker's name is linked first in the quote when they ought to be linked in the body of the article where they're really being discussed. I'd like to make it our policy that we don't link the speaker with your support. :Unownshipper (talk) 10:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: return of a vandal and vandalism The vandal has been banned and his edits will be undone/deleted from the site. Unownshipper (talk) 21:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've placed a protective lock on the Booker DeWitt, Elizabeth, and Zachary Hale Comstock so that they can't be moved or renamed. Whenever a vanfal pulls a stunt like this, I permanently block their account, but if they're serious trolls with nothing better to do, they might just make a new account. It's been proposed that we create a lock so that the page "Moutin Dewitt" and everything similar to it can't be created in the first place, but noone seems to know how. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:39, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Project proposal: Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes Hey there, hope all is well. I received a post on my talk page about transitioning the site to more mobile-friendly infoboxes and I was hoping you and some of the other devoted contributors would take a look at it and share your thoughts. Unownshipper (talk) 23:11, August 4, 2015 (UTC)